Una Navidad para ti
by Juany Nodoka
Summary: Historia navideña Ranma 1/2


Ranma ½ no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi.

Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por el mero hecho de entretener.

**UNA NAVIDAD PARA TI**

—Entonces….¿Nunca habías festejado navidad hasta que viniste a vivir con nosotros, Ranma? —le preguntó Akane a su prometido.

—No, nunca. Pero no sé por qué te sorprendes, si ya conoces bien a mi padre. Apenas teníamos para comer, como para pensar en una cena navideña, regalos y festejar —el tono del chico de la trenza sonaba más a resignación que a reproche.

Después de eso, Ranma salió del Dojo dejando a una Akane bastante pensativa. Lo que más anhelaba era ganarse el corazón de su prometido, aunque jamás lo reconocería frente a él. Llegó a la conclusión de que en esta navidad no pediría ningún obsequio para ella, si no que emplearía todo su esfuerzo para que Ranma disfrutara de las festividades, dejando de lado las navidades pasadas junto a su padre sin festejar.

Contenta, se dirigió a su recámara dispuesta a iniciar con su plan.

Por su parte, Ranma tenía pensamientos similares a los de su prometida. Deseaba profundamente hacer que Akane estuviera feliz festejando esas fechas tan especiales junto a él. Tenía muchas ganas de darle un muy bonito obsequio, pero no tenía un sólo yen. Sus fondos se acabaron cubriendo un pequeño secretillo con cierta fotografía de Akane en ropa deportiva entallada….bastante entallada de verdad, y su permanencia exagerada en el baño. Esa Nabiki estaba en todos lados...tuvo que pagar hasta quedarse sin nada y aún así, quedó debiendo. Así que ni hablar de un posible préstamo. ¿Qué hacer para conseguir dinero? Necesitaba con urgencia un trabajo…

—¿Necesitas un trabajo, cuñadito ? —Nabiki salió de quién sabe dónde dándole un tremendo susto.

—¿Co….cómo lo supiste? —Ranma aún no se sobreponía del susto recibido.

—Tú y Akane sois demasiado predecibles. Estaban hablando sobre la navidad, es obvio. ¿Quieres trabajar para mí? —le ofreció Nabiki.

—¿Haciendo qué? —Ranma no confiaba en ella.

—Sólo posar para tomarte ciertas fotografías que necesito —la chica sólo sonrió de forma misteriosa.

Eso atemorizó al chico para tomar en cuenta el ofrecimiento.

—No gracias, Nabiki, buscaré algo por mi cuenta.

—Como quieras, pero tus planes siempre fallan. Los desastres te siguen a donde vas. No digas que no te lo advertí —Nabiki se alejó a paso lento.

.

.

.

—¡Claro que puedes trabajar aquí, futuro yerno! —le dijo la anciana Cologne a Ranma — Es bueno que te vayas familiarizando con el negocio…

—¡Yo no quiero familiarizarme con nada, solo necesito trabajar para conseguir dinero! —le respondió Ranma.

—Sí ,sí ,como digas. Empieza por acomodar las mesas.

Ranma se dispuso a hacer lo encomendado, cuando se escucharon unos pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras en la parte de atrás del restaurante chino.

—¡Escuché la voz de airen! —una muy emocionada Shampoo salió corriendo en dirección de Ranma— ¡Lo sabía, estaba segura que al final airen aceptaría venir a vivir con Shampoo! ¡Yo soy la mejor! —y fue a colgarse del cuello del chico, quien hacía vanos intentos por quitársela de encima.

—¡Yo no vine a vivir contigo, estás equivocada! ¡Lo que quiero es un trabajo para reunir dinero! —le decía intentando hacer que lo soltara.

—¿Qué significa esto, bisabuela?¿Por qué Ranma vivirá aquí?¡Usted me prometió que Shampoo sería mía a cambio de trabajar gratis para usted! ¡No es justo! ¡Usted no tiene palabra! —dijo Mousse, quien estaba realmente furioso.

Y por si no fuera suficiente con la chica china colgada de su cuello, ahora Ranma tenía que protegerse del ataque de armas de Mousse.

—¡Estás equivocado! Yo no vendré a vivir aquí, solo quiero trabajar. Necesito dinero —trató de explicar el chico de la trenza.

—¿Te pagarán? —le preguntó Mousse.

—Ese es el trato que hice con la anciana, ayudaré aquí y a cambio me pagará. Es lo normal. ¿De verdad no te pagan? —le preguntó Ranma aún con la china colgando de su cuello.

—Dije que le pagaría y así será —contestó la anciana.

Esto molestó mucho a Mousse, quien empezó a atacar de nuevo a Ranma. Esta vez el chico pudo despegarse de Shampoo y comenzó a defenderse de los ataques moviéndose por todo el local, sin darse cuenta de los destrozos que estaban dejando a su paso. Pasado un momento, la anciana los detuvo a ambos, dándoles un golpe con su bastón, que de lo fuerte que fue, los envió a ambos al suelo.

—¡Están destruyendo mi restaurante! ¿No se dan cuenta de esto? —Cologne estaba furiosa— Lo siento, yerno, pero tendrás que irte. Me estás costando dinero aquí. Ahora además, me debes dinero para reparar lo que rompiste.

Ranma, quien tenía experiencia en este tipo de cuestiones gracias a Nabiki, no se dejó amedrentar —De ningún modo le pagaré un solo yen. Su nieta justo la semana pasada destruyó una pared del Dojo Tendo, y aunque Nabiki le envió la factura de las reparaciones, usted no ha pagado absolutamente nada. Con esto ya quedamos a mano —después de decir esto, el chico salió molesto del lugar dejando a los tres Amazonas sin nada que responder.

.

.

.

—Le agradezco mucho ,Doctor Tofu por darme la oportunidad de trabajar para usted —le decía Ranma sumamente entusiasmado al buen doctor.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Ademas, esto te servirá para que aprendas algunas técnicas de sanación y puedas emplearlas en ti mismo en el momento en que lo necesites.

Después de un momento en donde el doctor le dio indicaciones de cuáles serían sus labores de ese día, Ranma salió al frente del consultorio con una escoba y una manguera para limpiar la entrada. Había terminado de barrer y comenzó a regar con la manguera cuando se escuchó una risa estridente pasar por el techo de la clínica. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Ranma ya se encontraba en el suelo bocarriba con Kodashi sobre él.

—¡Quítate de encima Kodashi! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¡Ranma, mi amor! ¡Ya estoy aquí! No sufras, se que me extrañaste.

En eso estaban cuando pasaba también por ahí Kuno, quien se dirigía al Dojo Tendo con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

—¡Saotome! Nos encontramos de nuevo. Me dirijo a visitar a mi amada Akane, espero no interfieras.

—¡Quítame de encima a la loca de tu hermana y luego hablamos sobre tu deseo de ver a MI PROMETIDA!

Ranma como pudo se zafó de Kodachi e intentó sujetar a Kuno, pero la gimnasta, sin darse por vencida, lo detuvo del pie con la manguera que aún permanecía abierta, provocando que Ranma se mojara por completo. Entre la confusión del momento, los hermanos simplemente comenzaron a discutir. Ella exigiendo a su hermano que le devolviera a Ranma, Kuno pidiendo que soltara a su amada pelirroja. Provocaron tal escándalo, que dos pacientes que tenían cita ese dia con el doctor, optaran por retirarse, preocupados por su seguridad en una posible pelea.

Ranma, al darse cuenta de esto, prefirió salir de ahí sin que los hermanos locos se dieran por enterados, enfrascados como estaban en su discusión.

.

.

.

Akane no había visto a Ranma en todo el día, lo cual le extrañó bastante, ya que últimamente ella y su prometido pasaban todo el tiempo posible juntos. Realmente penso que por ser ese día Nochebuena, Ranma estaría todo el día en casa. A saber qué asunto sería tan importante para él que hasta la película que verían juntos se le pasó. Decidió que iría a buscarlo y aprovecharía para comprar el obsequio navideño que tenía pensado darle.

.

.

.

Ranma caminaba cabizbajo por la calle ya queriendo entrar en desespero por darse cuenta que nadie le ofrecería trabajo después del último escándalo que armó en la tienda del Señor Otonashi, que muy amable decidió darle empleo acomodando su mercancía, sin imaginar que el imbécil de Ryoga aparecería de la tierra cual gusano, provocando una terrible explosión solo por atacarlo a él y provocando que todas las cajas con productos volarán en mil pedazos. El Señor Otonashi no les cobraría la mercancía, pero sí les exigió no volver a poner un pie en su negocio. No le costó nada perder al cerdo, pero no pudo conservar su empleo.

—¡Hey, Ranma! ¿Por qué tan triste? —le gritó Ukyo al verlo pasar por enfrente de su negocio.

—Estoy buscando trabajo temporal,

pero no he podido conservar ninguno —contestó apesadumbrado el chico.

—No sufras, ven conmigo a trabajar, necesito un asistente ahora que Konatsu fue a visitar a su familia por la Navidad.

—¿En serio, Ukyo? ¡Muchas gracias! —el chico corrió emocionado a abrazar a su amiga, sin imaginar que las palabras de Nabiki tenían mucha razón, a donde fuera lo seguían los problemas.

Justo en ese momento a su linda prometida se le ocurrió pasar por ahí para preguntarle a Ukyo si había visto a Ranma. Y ahí tenía su respuesta; su prometido estaba abrazando a la cocinera. De la impresión, dejó caer los paquetes que llevaba consigo y sólo se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

El ruido que hicieron los paquetes al caer ,puesto que se escuchó algo de cristal rompiéndose, provocó que los chicos separaran su abrazo, volteando ambos al lugar donde se escuchó.

Al darse cuenta que quién los vio fue su prometida, y como era su costumbre, estaba tomando una impresión equivocada del asunto, Ranma decidió correr tras ella intentando detenerla para explicarle las cosas. Pero Akane simplemente se esfumó en el aire. Pensó que podría alcanzarla en casa, así que Ranma volvió sobre sus pasos para agradecer a Ukyo y despedirse, cuando tropezó con los paquetes tirados. Los levantó y notó que uno de ellos tenía una envoltura navideña y una tarjeta pequeña indicando que era para él. Como ya el paquete se veía húmedo y roto, terminó de desenvolverlo, y al abrirlo se llevó la sorpresa de un lindo obsequio, bueno, lo era antes de que se rompiera. Se trataba de una Esfera de Nieve, que al caer se estrelló, y el líquido fue lo que humedeció todo. Sin embargo, las pequeñas figuras aún se distinguían y podía apreciarse de qué se trataba. Era una pequeña casita, de estilo tradicional, decorada con arbolito navideño y todo. Frente a la casita, una pareja estaba abrazada viendo correr a un pequeño niño con un perrito y una pelota.

Además, había una tarjeta navideña que podía apreciar era musical, pero como estaba mojada, la tonada ya no se entendía, donde Akane le escribió una pequeña dedicatoria…

"Querido Ranma:

Me sentí triste cuando me contaste sobre cómo habías pasado esas navidades sin festejar al lado de tu padre, y me conmovió que comentaras que la empezaste a festejar ahora que llegaste a vivir con nosotros. Este pequeño obsequio es para que tengas presente, que aquí, junto a la familia Tendo, siempre tendrás un hogar.

Con cariño:

Akane"

Ranma se sintió profundamente conmovido por el gesto de su prometida, y sin esperar nada más, corrió con dirección al Dojo.

Tan solo llegar, se dirigió a la recámara de su prometida llamándola, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y casi tropieza con Kasumi, que llevaba té y galletas para los patriarcas de la casa.

—Kasumi, ¿dónde está Akane? ¿en el Dojo?

—No, Ranma. Desde esta mañana que salió no ha vuelto. Me preocupa porque ya va a oscurecer y prometió ayudar con los adornos y la decoración.

A Ranma se le fue la sangre a los pies… ¿dónde estaría esa niña descuidada? ¿Cómo se le ocurría estar en la calle a esas horas? Salió corriendo de inmediato para intentar encontrarla, con el temor de que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Estuvo por un buen rato recorriendo las calles, pasó a buscarla a los lugares conocidos, donde los amigos, en la escuela, el parque, hasta el centro comercial, y nada. A Akane se la había tragado la tierra.

Ranma estaba cada vez más desesperado.

Decidió volver a casa a por unas linternas para continuar buscándola. Recordó que había algunas en el almacén del Dojo, y sin decirle nada a nadie, se fue directo allá.

Al abrirlo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar recostada en una de las colchonetas, completamente dormida, a su prometida. Seguro que todo el tiempo estuvo ahí escondida, enfadada con él. Y él, muerto de la preocupación… pero la iba a despertar y lo escucharía, ¡vaya que lo haría!

Cuando la enderezó para tratar de despertarla, notó en su rostro el rastro que su llanto le había dejado. Eso lo puso mal, de entre las mujeres, a quien más odiaba hacer llorar, era a Akane.

Le dolió el pecho de recordar el motivo de sus lágrimas…¿cómo era siquiera posible que Akane pudiera pensar que él le sería infiel? Si bien nunca se había declarado, para él el compromiso era real. Además, en su corazón, no había cabida para nadie más. El problema era que nunca se lo había dicho a Akane. Pero cómo hacerlo, si cada vez que intentaba un acercamiento algo siempre los interrumpía. Los locos acosadores o simplemente su familia, alguien siempre estaba enmedio. Incluso ahí metidos donde estaban, corrían el riesgo de que llegaran a molestarlos.

Ranma la observó detenidamente, aún con marcas en el rostro Akane era la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca, y su simple sonrisa lo volvía loco. Acercó su rostro a ella y sin poderlo evitar, unió sus labios con los de su prometida, suave, casi con reverencia, como el toque sutil de una pluma en la piel. Akane abrió los ojos y Ranma de la impresión, la soltó de inmediato, dándose la chica un tremendo golpe contra el suelo.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, idiota?¿Por qué me sueltas así? —le gritó Akane sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Lo si...siento! ¡De verdad! —le decía Ranma completamente enrojecido.

—¿Por qué estás tan avergonzado, Ranma?¿Es por lo de hace rato? No te preocupes, sé bien que lo nuestro no es más que un compromiso impuesto, pero en el corazón no se manda. Así que acepto tu compromiso con Ukyo y quedas disuelto del mío… —a Akane se le quebró la voz nada más acabar de hablar.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Es que acaso lo que yo opine te da igual? ¡Como siempre sacando conclusiones erróneas! No hay nada entre Ukyo y yo. Ella es solo mi amiga. No tengo ningún otro tipo de sentimiento por ella. Ni por ella ni por nadie excepto…. —Ranma se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

—¡Pero la estabas abrazando! —lo interrumpió Akane pasando por alto el hecho de que Ranma estaba a punto de decir otra cosa.

—¡Sí, porque me ofreció trabajo después de que ya nadie en la ciudad me queria contratar, por culpa de los dementes!

—Pero, ¿para qué quieres trabajar con tanta ansiedad?

—Para reunir dinero, necesito comprar un obsequio… para ti —lo último casi lo dijo susurrando.

—¿Para mí? —se sorprendió la chica— Pero no necesitas regalarme nada. Estoy contenta y conforme con pasar estas fechas tan especiales contigo —al decir esto, a Akane la cubrió un pequeño rubor, que la hizo verse aún más linda a ojos de su prometido, si eso era posible.

Luego recordó cómo tiró al suelo el bonito obsequio que había comprado para Ranma y de nuevo se arrasaron sus ojos. Ranma la observó, y al darse cuenta de esto, no pudo evitar abrazarla, intentando que no volviera a llorar.

Así, estando cerca, ambos estaban protegidos del mundo y sus locuras. Ambos se sintieron en paz y Ranma le susurró a su prometida:— ¿Sabes, Akane? Pude ver el regalo que me ibas a dar. Aunque se rompió pude apreciar que era precioso. Eso me hizo pensar….me...hizo querer...yo..yo…

—Está bien, Ranma, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres…

—¡Déjame hablar! ¡Sabes que me cuesta expresarme! —dijo Ranma nervioso. Intentó de nuevo confesarse.

—Sé que yo….yo tengo….tengo un lugar con ustedes, por el simple hecho de ser tu prometido y el futuro heredero….pero...pero yo...yo siento que...ahhh….yo…¡pero quien realmente me ha dado un hogar fuiste tú, desde el momento en que me sonreíste al llegar aquí y me hiciste sentir bienvenido! —soltó de golpe— Y nada me gustaría más que tener lo que esa esfera mostraba, un hogar contigo ...como mi esposa, un hijo, un perro….—terminó de decir en un tono bajito.

Akane levantó la vista para mirarlo, al darse cuenta de la importancia de sus palabras. Al mirarse ambos a los ojos, Ranma se inclinó para besarla con suavidad. Akane respondió al beso con todo su corazón, demostrando a Ranma que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por ella. Cuando se separaron, de nuevo se abrazaron.

—Después de todo, no pude reunir dinero para comprarte un obsequio —dijo Ranma entristecido.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Este es el mejor regalo que podías darme! ¡Me amas! ¡Como yo te amo a ti! ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—¿Qué los acosadores se vayan a vivir a una isla desierta y jamás vuelvan?

—No digas eso… son nuestros amigos después de todo.

Ranma solo se rio sin dejar de abrazar a su prometida. Sin duda, después de esa navidad todo iría mejor para ellos.

Fuera de ahí la familia salió sin hacer ruido, felices de recibir también ese obsequio, los chicos al fin se habían confesado lo que todo el mundo ya sabía, que ellos dos se amaban con locura.

**FIN**

Y bien, este es mi fic navideño. Dedicado a mis Locas por el Dios griego, que las quiero con todo mi corazón, que no sabría que hacer sin ellas! Se lo dedico especialmente a mi Susi Chantilly, porque no le gusta lo cursi y tierno, pero que sé que igual lo leerá, porque me quiere! Recuerden que ya contamos con una página donde nos pueden seguir.

Al grupo de whats Amantes del fanfic les prometí un fic navideño y aquí lo tienen! Saludos,chicos!

Al grupo TRC, no pude hacer el que dije, pero con gusto les obsequió este.

Por último y no menos importante, a mi Sakura Saotome, que se la rifa bien y bonito para ser mi beta. Qué haría sin ti ,mi Rankito bella, gracias por todo tu apoyo. Te quiero.


End file.
